1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool receiving an electrical connector thereon for assisting in attaching an integrated circuit package such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) onto the connector with zero insertion force, thereby electrically connecting the CPU with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). This application relates to a contemporaneously filed application having he same title, the same applicant and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical connector 9 is used for electrically connecting an integrated circuit package such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) 8 with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown). The connector 9 comprises a substantially rectangular insulative housing 91, and a plurality of electrical contacts 92 received in the housing 91. The housing 91 comprises a generally rectangular bottom wall 911, and four raised sidewalls 912 extending perpendicularly from a periphery of the bottom wall 911. A multiplicity of passageways 914 is defined in the bottom wall 911, the passageways 914 receiving a corresponding number of the contacts 92 therein. The sidewalls 912 define a generally rectangular cavity 913 therebetween, the cavity 913 receiving the CPU 8 therein. A spring arm 915 is formed in each of two adjacent sidewalls 912. A beveled block 9150 is formed at a free end of the spring arm 915, the block 9150 protruding into the cavity 913. A beveled surface 9151 is formed at an upper portion of the block 9150.
In attaching the CPU 8 onto the connector 9, the CPU 8 is firstly disposed on the beveled surfaces 9151 of the spring arms 915 of the housing 91. The CPU 8 is pressed downwardly, with two adjacent sidewalls of the CPU against the beveled surfaces 9151. The spring arms 915 elastically bend toward the corresponding sidewalls 912 of the connector 9, due to compression from the CPU 8. When a periphery of each of the blocks 9150 resiliently abuts against a corresponding sidewall of the CPU 8, a multiplicity of metal contact pads (not shown) of the CPU 8 electrically contacts the corresponding contacts 92 of the connector 9 respectively. The connector 9 electrically connects with the PCB, thereby electrically connecting the PCB with the CPU 8.
The CPU 8 is typically made of porcelain, and the housing 91 is typically made of insulative material such as plastic. During above-mentioned operation, the CPU 8 is liable to scrape the blocks 9150 of the connector 9. Some crumbs scraped from the blocks 9150 are liable to stick on a bottom of the CPU 8, and locate between the contact pads of the CPU 8 and the contacts 92 of the connector 9. This easily leads to disruption of the electrical connection between the CPU 8 and the PCB.
Additionally, when the spring arms 915 are relatively thin, portions of the spring arms 915 adjoining to the corresponding sidewalls 912 are liable to be broken during above-mentioned operation. When the spring arms 915 are relatively thick, the spring arms 915 is unlikely to be elastically bended due to less elasticity. Thus, the CPU 8 cannot electrically contact the contacts 92 of the connector 9.
In view of the above, a tool receiving the connector 9 thereon to assist the connector 9 in overcoming the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tool, which receives an electrical connector thereon for assisting in reliably readily attaching an integrated circuit package such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) onto the connector with zero insertion force, thereby electrically connecting the CPU with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a tool in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a substantially rectangular base, and a pair of actuation members formed at two adjacent sides of the base. The base defines a substantially rectangular opening in a middle thereof, and a pair of chambers in the two adjacent sides thereof. The actuation members are disposed in the chambers of the base respectively. Each actuation member comprises a bridging portion spanning across the chamber and connecting with the base, a vertical driving portion perpendicularly crossing the bridging portion, a connecting portion connecting a junction of the bridging portion and driving portion with a bottom of the base, and an operating portion adjoining an outside of the driving portion. The operating portion comprises a beam extending perpendicularly from a bottom of the driving portion, and a push button formed at a free end of the beam and protruding out from the base. The push button is pushable to pivot an upper section of the driving portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.